KC Hotmail Times
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: The yugioh boys work at Kaiba Corp and exchanging hotmail. xD Pairing: YM/YY, JW/SK, RB/B, M/M. Warning: Yaoi and some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my second story guys, so hope you enjoy it. =D

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:00 am

SUBJECT: I have decided...

Dear Aibou, I have decided to form a war against Kaiba Corp.

REASONS WHY:

I am the pharaoh

I hate Kaiba Corp (even though I work here)

Kaiba is an ass

I do not want to take any more orders from that idiot, cold-hearted, big ego, and selfish cousin of mine.

I hate the way his stupid secretary stares at you (I have sent him to the shadow realm a few minutes ago...)

Kaiba is an ass

Marik dislikes him

Joey loves him

Ryou fears of him

Bakura wants to murder him

He calls you a midget (which is offensive to me)

He always makes me get his stupid coffee

And I always ended up paying for the stupid coffee maker

Kaiba is an ass

P.S. Loves you heap 3

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 11:05am

SUBJECT: Yami...

REASON FOR WHY NOT:

Seto has more experience than you.

You'll probably send all your workers to the shadow realm. (And we will talk about Seto's secretary when we get home)

You do not have a good knowledge on how to use new technologies (and Kaiba Corp has full of them)

Seto does not solve all his problem with a simple mind crush.

Seto does not ravish Joey in front of public like someone.

Seto does not go to the restroom every 45 minutes to keep his hair straight.

P.S. Love you too 3

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:10am

SUBJECT: A bargain...

Umm...Aibou would you let me take over Kaiba Corp if:

I'll return the secretary back?

I won't fight with thief and tomb keeper anymore?

I'll TRY to not send any more people to the shadow realm.

I'll give back your favourite boxer.

I'll let you be top for once =D

P.S. Psst...Kaiba is nothing compare to me. The only thing he surpass me is his big ego.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 11:13am

SUBJECT: Re: A bargain...

Tempting but no.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

SENT: Monday, 11:20am

SUBJECT: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?

Hey stupid pharaoh, is the plan still on? I can't wait any longer! I swear if that idiot son of a bitch throws another one of his disgusting smirk at me, I am so going to crack.

* * *

TO: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:23am

SUBJECT: Reason- Aibou

Apparently Yugi forbid me to cause a conflict over some serious reasons which he thinks it's silly.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

SENT: Monday, 11:25am

SUBJECT: WTF

YOU ARE SUCH A WUSS! Why would you even listen to your midget lover!

* * *

TO: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:27am

SUBJECT: Watch it!

My Aibou is not a midget! Man why does everyone calls him that? He may be on a short side but he is not a midget! I do not know how Yugi can stand this insult.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

SENT: Monday, 11:30am

SUBJECT: ...

Maybe because he is a midget.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: icfluffy

SENT: Monday, 11:35am

SUBJECT: Why?

Pharaoh, what the hell did you do to cause Bakura goes berserk and threw a bloody chair through Kaiba's office? Teach me please oh mighty pharaoh.

* * *

TO: icfluffy

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:39am

SUBJECT: Payback

Heh, you know how deadly Kaiba's smirk are, just one of that and you can get Bakura to go out of control. No one insult my Aibou and get away with it. MUHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: icfluffy

SENT: Monday, 11:43am

SUBJECT: Re: Payback

You are such an evil bitch.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 11:45am

SUBJECT: Kaiba's incident

Yami are you the cause of Bakura berserk? The chair literally went through the glass door nearly collide into Kaiba's face, if he wasn't fast enough to dodge it he could have been killed.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 11:48am

SUBJECT: Re: Kaiba's incident

*Stupid Bakura and his stupid aiming* No I didn't do anything, I only defended you Aibou when Bakura insulted you. Honest.

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 11:50am

SUBJECT: So...

Joey, how is Seto? Fully alive I hope.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

SENT: Monday, 11:55am

SUBJECT: He's fine

Yeah, just a long big scar on his cheeks nothing new. He's going to kill Bakura when he get out of the infirmary room...Yug maybe it wasn't a good idea to let the Yamis work at Kaiba Corp. ^^"

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 11: 56am

SUBJECT: Re: He's fine

No other companies were going to accept them anyway Joey. And Seto owes me.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

SENT: Monday, 11:58am

SUBJECT: DEMOLISH ALL BABY FACES

He wishes one day he could demolish all the cute baby face especially yours. Seto claims them deadly. One glance at your face could bring the whole army down.

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 12:02pm

SUBJECT: KAIBA'S SOUL IS TAKEN BY THE KURIBOHS

Joey you go and tell Kaiba that if he dare touch Yugi especially his KAWAII face, he's a dead man. I will shred his soul and feed it to the kuribohs.

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 12:08pm

SUBJECT: SORRY!

Yami came over to my desk and saw the message you had send me. And you know how he is, always over- reacting and he believes Kaiba really wanted to destroy me. Now he is even surer that he'll take over Kaiba Corp.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

SENT: Monday, 12:11pm

SUBJECT: Re: SORRY!

Yeah I know, they have their millennium items out and Yami had summoned a bunch of kuribohs out holding up a photo of Kaiba for them to see. What are you going to do Yug?

* * *

TO: ryoubakura

CC: themostsexyegyptianmanalive

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 12:16pm

SUBJECT: Hikaris in action!

MISSION: SEDUCE THE YAMIS BEFORE THEY DESTROY KC! [You two get over here quick]

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

CC: ryoubakura

FROM: themostsexyegptianmanalive

SENT: Monday, 12:20pm

SUBJECT: Fat bitch in the way...

MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE

Our boss won't allow us to leave the buildings. Stupid bitch probably jealous of us getting all the guys' attention while she has the old men.

* * *

TO: themostsexyegyptianmanalive

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 12:23pm

SUBJECT: Re: Fat bitch in the way...

Malik, why don't you just mind control her?

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: themostsexyegyptianmanalive

SENT: Monday, 12: 27pm

SUBJECT: ...

So are you telling me I have waste five months just to take shit from the bitch instead of mind controlling her...?

* * *

TO: ryoubakura

FROM: yugimotoloveyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 12:29pm

SUBJECT: Bakura with bombs

Err...Ryou could you and Malik dress as nice as you can and get over here quick because I can see Bakura already setting up bombs.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: ryoubakura

SENT: Monday, 12:32pm

SUBJECT: Re: Bakura with bombs

Oh no, he is going to hurt himself again. I don't know why he doesn't listen when I spank him every night just to get the fact through his head. I just have to spank him double times now when I get a hold of him.

* * *

TO: kuriboh1

FROM: kuriboh2

SENT: kuriboh

SUBJECT: kuriboh

Kuri, kuri, kuriboh. Kuriboh kuri kuri bo.

* * *

TO: kuriboh2

FROM: kuriboh1

SENT: kuriboh

SUBJECT: Re: kuriboh

Kuriboh.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED: What are the kuribohs sayings? Will the hikaris able to seduce the yamis in time before they destroy KC? Would the kuribohs get a hold of Kaiba? How about Bakura? Would he survive Ryou's double time spanking? What will Joey do? Sit back and watch and enjoy the show or call the police? How is Kaiba going to react to all of this?

Author Note: I got the writing style from this book I read a long time ago which I can't remember the title. This story is just a little fun writing time for me so it might turn out pretty lame xD. Oh and the email may looks a bit weird because I couldn't add the hotmail part because it just wouldn't show.

Here are the lists of emails in case you guys are lost:

Kaiba-idonthaveabigego

Joey-thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

Yami-theoneandonlymightypharaoh

Yugi-yugimotolovesyamiatemu

Bakura-pharaohsucksthiefFTW

Ryou-ryoubakura

Marik-icfluffy

Malik-themostsexyegyptianmanalive


	2. Chapter 2

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: pharaohsucksthiefFTW

SENT: Monday, 12:40 pm

SUBJECT: You are screw in the head...

You could have chosen any duel monsters in your deck and you just have to choose the furballs. *Roll eyes* Fanfuckentastic...how are they going to harm Kaiba? Throw furbies at him? Or maybe they are going to use their disgusting ultra mega cuteness on him? Yeah that surely leaves a mark.

P.S. I'm being sarcastic by the way.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

FROM: icfluffy

SENT: Monday, 12:45pm

SUBJECT: Err...

Err...why the hell is Bakura cover in furballs? Are those teeth sinking in his skin? O.O

* * *

TO: icfluffy

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 12:47pm

SUBJECT: Re: Err...

Somehow the kuribohs have control over the hotmail and they read Bakura's last email...HAHAH serve him right. Never diss the kuribohs even though they are weak and all.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

CC: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

CC: ryoubakura

CC: themostsexyegyptianmanalive

FROM: icfluffy

SENT: Monday, 12:50pm

SUBJECT: Priceless

I just uploaded this video up on youtube watch it.

Starring: idiotic pharaoh&&foolish tomb robber

Tags: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Descriptions: Two stupid men getting ambush by kuribohs.

Link: Click.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: ryoubakura

SENT: Monday, 1:00pm

SUBJECT: A super problem

Malik has gone crazy. Since you gave him the idea to brainwash our boss he decided to mind control everyone else in the building. Not looking good so far because he's making them to build a palace for him with papers, PAPERS! I mean why not cardboard? Cardboard is nice and hard and it's easy to use.

So how's the Yamis?

* * *

TO: icfluffy

FROM: ryoubakura

SENT: Monday, 1:03pm

SUBJECT: Re: Priceless

Emm...nice video. I did notice some blood pouring out of Bakura's arm, I hope he's alright. I am 'bloodsucker52' by the way =D Watch the video I upload of me spanking Bakura and do rate.

* * *

TO: ryoubakura

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 1:06pm

SUBJECT: Kuriboh Corps

Apparently, the kuribohs have taken over KC. Yami, Marik and Bakura and everyone else are being held as hostages. Joey is being put in a dog suit while I'm sitting on a throne. Seto is still in the infirmary room, he's gonna rip when he comes out and finds out that KC is no longer stand for 'Kaiba Corp'.

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: idonthaveabigego

SENT: Monday, 1:10pm

SUBJECT: Stupid nurse.

Mutt, the stupid nurse won't let me out until she bandages my cuts, so the Yamis better be hoping my Kaiba Corp is in top conditions or else...

* * *

TO: idonthaveabigego

FROM: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

SENT: Monday, 1:13pm

SUBJECT: WOOF!

Woof! Woof! Woof!

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM: idonthaveabigego

SENT: Monday, 1:15pm

SUBJECT: Is this some kind of a sick joke...?

What the hell are you playing at Joey? I know I like how I call you a dog...but did you have to speak like one too? For the hell I know, you could be wearing a dog suit right now...

* * *

TO: idonthaveabigego

FROM: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

SENT: Monday, 1:17pm

SUBJECT: Re: Is this some kind of a sick joke...?

HOLY SHIT SETO! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF-

Wait, don't worry, but I'm warning you right now, DON'T COME OUT OF THE INFIRMARY ROOM IF YOU DON'T WANT A HEART ATTACK.

* * *

TO: thisMUTTisownedbySetoKaiba

FROM:idonthaveabigego

SENT: Monday, 1:22pm

SUBJECT: ...

Do not tell me the Yamis did some shit to my campany again? You know what, I am gonna fucken kill them when I get out of here. Wait, let me rephrase that...I will kill them when I get out.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlymightypharaoh

CC: icfluffy

FROM: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

SENT: Monday, 1:23pm

SUBJECT: Plan?

So pharaoh, you got us into this mess, shouldn't you figure out a plan like you always do to beat the bad guys?

* * *

TO: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

CC: icfluffy

FROM: theoneandonlymightypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 1:27pm

SUBJECT: Re: Plan

Correction. I always beat the bad guys with playing cards. You can't actually battle Kuriboh with duel monsters right? Since it's also a monster itself and I doubt my dark magician or any of my monsters would want to beat up the cute brown bear.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlymightypharaoh

CC: icfluffy

FROM: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

SENT: Monday, 1:31pm

SUBJECT: Re: Plan

You are freaken useless.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlymightypharaoh

CC: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

FROM: icfluffy

SENT: Monday, 1:35pm

SUBJECT: Are you sure it's a bear?

Oooohhh...I thought Kuribohs are wombats or something. Or it could be an instinct animal, or could also be A FREKEN VAMPIRE! Did you see the teeth?

* * *

TO: icfluffy

CC: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

FROM: theoneandonlypharaoh

SENT: Monday, 1:34pm

SUBJECT: Hmmm...

I have no idea, I guess I have to ask Yugi about this.

* * *

TO: theoneandonlypharaoh

CC:icfluffy

FROM: pharaohsuckstheifFTW

SENT: Monday, 1:36

SUBJECT: Re: Are you sure it's a bear?

FOR GOD SAKE! We are being held hostages and all you two can talk about is what is a Kuriboh? It's just a freaken hairy ball alright. Shees...

* * *

TO: ryoubakura

CC: themostsexyegyptianmanalive

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 2:50pm

SUBJECT: One hectic day...

Here is the summary on what happen on the last one and a half hour...

I was being treated like a king by the kuribohs and they made Joey the dog. The Yamis were bickering over 'what is a kuriboh' issues and they ended up getting tied up and hang upside down on the ceiling.

Marik instantly exclaimed, "See I told you so, Kuribohs are vampire..."

Bakura groaned, "For god sake, can we quit it with this..."

And if me and Joey didn't think anything could go worse, it did. Seto came in...

He rages.

"OMFG! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WTF HAPPEN! WHO DID THIS! WHERE IS THE IDIOTIC BASTARDS! AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HAIRY BALLS IN MY FREAKEN CORP!"

"See, its hairy balls." Bakura said with a smug smile.

"I thought you didn't care." Yami pointed out.

"Shut up."

"ARAGHRA! THIS IS FUCKEN CRAZY! I AM GONNA KILL YOU THREE ASSHOLES!" Kaiba screeched two octaves higher than usual.

And he somehow manages to summon a blue eyes white dragon and it eliminates the whole building.

"Reminds me never to piss him off" Bukura mumbled, his clothes were all torn and rip.

"That's what happens to you if you have such a tight ass." Marik sniggered.

Yami frowned, "So, it's alright for him to destroy his own building and it's wrong if we do it?"

"Yami..." I hissed for him to shut up.

Seto seems too snapped out of his angry daze and realises what he had done. "Err Seto...you can do anything but don't faint, I repeat don't faint-"Seto's body dropped to the ground and Joey sighed, "If this happen every day, I should buy Seto a coffin soon..."

"So...does this mean we don't have to come to work tomorrow?" Marik asked looking at the demolish building in front of him, "Oh yeah, you do know Kaiba also destroy all those innocent people in there as well?"

No one said anything.

* * *

TO: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

FROM: ryoubakura

SENT: Monday, 2:55pm

SUBJECT: Re: One hectic day...

That was quite an adventure.

So what did happen to the kuribohs?

* * *

TO: ryoubakura

FROM: yugimotolovesyamiatemu

SENT: Monday, 2:58pm

SUBJECT: Re: One hectic day...

Err...no idea. Probably went back to the shadow realm.

* * *

[Translation of what the Kuriboh said in chap 1]

TO: Kuriboh 1

FROM: Kuriboh 2

SENT: Monday, 12:35pm

SUBJECT: My brilliant plan

Let's be brilliant for once and take over KC. That shall show everyone we're not cute but strong.

* * *

TO: Kuriboh 2

FROM: Kuriboh 1

SENT: Monday, 12: 37pm

SUBJECT: Re: My brilliant plan

I like being cute.

* * *

Monkey Girl: OMG! It's been like 4 months since I posted chapter one Sorry, I ran out of inspiration.

LOL, I'm updating this now while my english teacher is reading ^^ Damn...so boring.

Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter xD


End file.
